In endoscopic operation in the abdominal cavity, inert gases such as carbon dioxide gases are introduced into the abdominal cavity and slightly pressurized to effect a so-called pneumoperitoneum. Or, the opening abdominal wall is mechanically raised to secure an opening within the abdominal cavity whereby an appliance for operation, monitoring or the like is inserted into the abdominal cavity. Therefore, first, a trocar with a circular hole and a valve is pierced through the abdominal wall from the outside of the body.
After the trocar has been pierced into the abdominal wall, an appliance such as a gripping forceps, a saw-tooth shearing knife, a suturing forceps, a biopsy forceps, and a tearing forceps for various operations and diagnoses such as tissue sampling is introduced into the body cavity. In the case where a suture is used within the body cavity, a suture with a needle having a straight or a curved shape adjusted to the type of operation is used, along with a needle holder for operating the needle.
A conventional needle holder is designed so that a needle holding portion capable of being opened and closed to grip the needle is provided at the distal end of a needle-holder shaft, and the proximal end is provided with an operating handle, so that the needle holding portion is operated by the operating handle whereby a needle carrying a suture thereon is gripped by the needle holding portion.